Embodiments of the present invention relate to data objects of a database, and in particular to converting data objects from a single-source to a multi-source database environment.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, enterprises tend to rely upon databases and data objects originating from a single, global platform. Increasingly, however, enterprises may be faced with storing and accessing data and data objects from across a plurality of different database platforms.
In one example such a situation may arise in a merger/acquisition between different companies. In this type of a scenario, data of the target company needs to be available to the acquiring company moving forward. That target data, however, may be formatted as a data object according to a database platform that is different from the acquiror's.
Another example of this situation may arise where unusual types of data are stored as data objects in a format conforming to a specialized database platform. Here again, the data object according to a specialized local format may need to be converted to allow for more global access and dissemination to a wider audience.
The circumstances as have been described above may call for the ability to rapidly combine data from data objects of different formats, to update existing reports with new data.
Conventionally, however, such conversion has been accomplished by choosing multiple source option for a database, and then manually re-creating the dependent documents. This is a labor intensive process.
The present disclosure thus addresses these and other issues with systems and methods converting data objects from a single-source database environment to a multi-source database environment.